Lời nhắn nhủ của người em gái
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Dựa theo phiên bản điện ảnh Pride & Prejudice 2005. Darcy và Elizabeth, qua đôi mắt của Georgiana Darcy.


_A/N: Đây là bài được viết cho box Cảm xúc phim tại diễn đàn Dien Anh Net (DAN - DienAnh chấm Net) . Viết xong thì thật sự nó giống fanfic hơn là cảm xúc. :")_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pemberley<strong>_

Hôm nay nghe bà Reynolds nói ở nhà ngoài có khách tham quan nhà, anh và em trốn biệt trong phòng âm nhạc. Cũng như mọi khi thôi. Người từ khắp nơi đến đều muốn vào thăm khu Pemberley xinh đẹp của chúng ta. Dù sao thì Pemberley cũng có tiếng là vùng đất đẹp nhất Derbyshire. Nhưng cái đẹp của nó với người ngoài chỉ là những khu vườn được trông coi cận thận và đò đạc đắt tiền trong nhà. Đối với anh và em thì nó là chỗ chúng ta đã lớn lên, nơi có những ký niệm đẹp nhất của chúng ta với cha mẹ. Nó là một ngôi nhà ấm cúng chứ không chỉ là một khu đất làm ra lãi xuất 10 nghìn bảng một năm như người ta cứ loan truyền khắp nơi.

Lần đầu em ngồi trước cây dương cầm anh mới mua cho em. Anh đặt trước mặt em một bản nhạc mới. Em có hỏi anh là đã mua được nó ở đâu và tại sao lại mua bản nhạc này. Từ trước tới nay anh luôn có những câu chuyện thú vị về những bản nhạc mới anh mua cho em tập. Nhưng lần này anh chỉ nói anh mua bản nhạc này ở Hertfordshire và đã một lần được nghe nó ở đó. Thế thôi.

Em cũng không hỏi nữa và bắt đầu chơi. Bản nhạc thật êm dịu cũng như cái tự đề của nó - _Dawn_ - Bình minh. Em đánh đàn cho anh nghe mà không hiểu đầu óc anh cứ để đâu đâu ấy nhỉ? Ánh mắt anh xa xăm như đang nhớ lại một kỷ niệm gì đó. Em cứ tiếp túc chơi nhưng trong lòng tự nhiên nhận thấy có vẻ anh đã khác đi rất nhiều từ chuyến đi thăm dì Catherine ở Kent về. Không, anh đã khác đi từ khi trở về London từ Hertfordshire. Anh như dằn vặt gì đó với chính mình. Nhưng từ khi từ Kent về thì anh ít nói hắn, có vẻ u buồn hơn.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy anh? Hay là dì Catherine lại ép anh chuyện lấy chị Anne? Nhưng mà năm nào dì ấy chẳng nói chuyện này? Em biết có hỏi thì anh cũng chẳng nói cho em biết. Trong mắt anh em chỉ là cô bé thôi. Cũng phải thôi, anh hơn em 12 tuổi, khi cha mất, em chỉ 11 tuổi, anh cũng đã thành người giám hộ của em...Nói là có cả anh họ Fitzwilliam và mọi người nhà Fitzwilliam và dì Catherine nữa nhưng em biết năm năm nay anh như một mình nuôi em lớn. Những gánh nặng trên vai anh em biết anh sẽ không bao giờ nói cho em biết, dù em muốn chia sẻ với anh thế nào đi nữa.

Anh đột nhiên quay phắt người ra cửa, làm em giật mình dừng tay. Rồi không nói gì với em, anh chạy nhanh ra cửa và ra ngoài. Em đi theo anh ra cửa thì chỉ kịp thấy một đuôi váy phụ nữ màu kem chuồn ra khỏi một cánh cửa khác. Ai vậy?

Em ra chỗ cửa sổ, nhìn xuống dưới sân và không lâu sau thấy rõ một cô gái trẻ chạy nhanh xuống bậc thềm và tiến đến lối ra khỏi Pemberley. Nhưng chân anh dài hơn, anh đã chặn được cô ấy. Hai người đứng đối diện nhau mà trông cô ấy có vẻ căng thẳng quá. Hai người nói gì với nhau, em không biết. Em ao ước có thể mở cửa sổ ra nghe nhưng biết đó sẽ là nghe trộm và chắc chắn anh sẽ nghe thấy tiếng em và đuổi em vào. Nên em chỉ đứng nhìn thôi.

Hai người nói với nhau chỉ vài câu. Có vẻ cô ấy không thể đợi mà chuồn khỏi Pemberley...thoát khỏi anh. Anh nhìn xuống con đường cô ấy chạy một lúc rồi chạy đến chuồng ngựa. Anh đi đâu, em cũng chẳng biết. Em chỉ quay lại chỗ ngồi của mình và tự hỏi...Cô gái ấy là ai vậy anh? Phải chăng cô ấy là lý do cho sự u buồn của anh, là tâm sự của anh?

Em phải cố gắng lắm mới dám đến tìm bà Reynolds hỏi, nhưng bà ấy cũng chẳng biết cô ấy là ai hơn em. Bà Reynolds chỉ có thể nói với em rằng cố ấy đi du lịch với câu mợ, nghe giọng thì là người miền nam, và nói là có biết anh. Bà Reynolds còn thêm, cô ấy có vẻ biết Wickham.

Wickham? Wickham ư? Cái tên đó làm sống lưng em lạnh toát. Tại sao mọi nỗi đau của anh lại phải dính dáng đến Wickham? Cô gái kia là ai và có quan hệ gì đến Wickham? Tại sao cô ấy lại không muốn gặp anh đến vậy? Những câu hỏi cứ dâng lên trong đầu em mà em không biết có đủ can đảm để hỏi anh khi anh quay lại không.

Rồi anh cũng quay lại. Trong anh có vẻ phấn khởi hơn. Trên môi anh có một nụ cười nhỏ mà em nghĩ chính anh cũng không biết mình đang có. Trông anh mơ mơ màng màng với một dáng vẻ em chưa bao giờ được thấy. Em chỉ biết nhìn anh một cách ngạc nhiên. Cả mấy ngày nay anh tâm tư yên lặng, không nói năng gì dù cà với em. Mà giờ nay anh lại tươi tắn như một cậu học trò mới lớn.

Em không hỏi anh cũng kể cho em. Sau khi bữa tối qua đi, một bữa ăn mà em chẳng ăn gì mấy, chỉ có thể nhìn anh ngạc nhiên. Thế mà anh cũng chẳng để ý.

Rồi anh kéo em vào phòng đọc sách sau bữa tối và thông báo với em là ngày mai chúng ta sẽ có khách đến ăn tối. Em ngớ người. Khách? Khách nào? Bình thường chúng ta ít giao du với những gia đình trong vùng, nhất là sau khi vừa mới về đến nhà như bây giờ. Anh em nhà Bingley thì còn phải một tuần nữa mới đến thăm chúng ta.

Anh nói với em khách của chúng ta sẽ là một cô Elizabeth Bennet, người đang đi du lịch ở vùng này với cậu mợ và anh đã quen cô ấy ở Hertfordshire. Anh định chỉ nói thế thôi nhưng em đâu có chịu. Anh bắt em phải tiếp khách với một lời giới thiệu đơn tuần vậy sao? Rồi cuối cùng cũng thuyết phục được anh kể cho em về cô Bennet.

Anh nói về gia đình cô ấy và chuyện quen biết với họ thì ít mà về cô ấy thì nhiều. Những lúc nói về gia đình Bennet, anh như có chút gì không thoải mái lắm, nhưng đến khi nói về Elizabeth...à không, cô Elizabeth chứ, thì anh lại hoạt bát hẳn lên. Em thật sự chưa thấy anh như vậy bao giờ. Mắt anh sáng lên khi nhắc tới cô ấy, anh mấy lần buột miệng gọi cô ấy bằng tên một cách thật thân mật.

Em nghe...em nghe thôi cũng đủ hiểu. Anh đã yêu cô ấy rồi, phải không anh? Anh đừng nghĩ em trẻ con đến không hiểu được tình cảm của anh lúc này. Và nhận ra được điều này trong lòng em không biết mình đang có cảm giác gì nữa.

Một phần trong em cảm thấy ghen tị...em không còn là người con gái duy nhất trong cuôc sống của anh nữa rồi. Cô ấy là ai? Cô ấy từ đầu đến và đã làm thế nào mà làm được một điều bao cô gái như Caroline Bingley muốn làm mà không được - là chiếm được trái tim anh? Cô ấy làm thế nào mà có thể để anh, từ chỉ suốt ngày biết lo cho em đến một người không hề để ý khi em chỉ gẩy gẩy vài miếng trong bữa ăn? Cô ấy làm thế nào mà anh từ luôn luôn chú ý đến việc xung quanh lại không thể tập trung nghe em đàn một bản nhạc?

Nhưng một phần lớn hơn trong em cảm thấy khâm phục cô Elizabeth Bennet. Đã có bao nhiêu cô gái, điển hình là Caroline Bingley, theo đuổi anh mà anh lại không cần ai cả. Anh luôn lạnh lùng với họ, giữ một khoảng cách đến nỗi người ta chụp cho ánh cái mũ "kiêu hãnh". Giờ lại có một người con gái làm anh rung động đến thế này. Cô ấy chắc chắn phải rất khác những người như cô Bingley, phải không? Có nhiều người yêu anh, hay nói đúng hơn là yêu cái túi tiền của anh, nhưng em chưa một lần thấy anh đáp lại cái tình cảm của họ. Em nhớ, em đã từng rất sợ là một ngày kia anh sẽ mất kiên nhẫn và lấy đại một người như cô Bingley hay Anne. Nhưng giờ, có phải anh đang cho em một tia hy vọng thực sự, một hy vọng sẽ có một người chị dâu có thể mang đến hạnh phúc thực sự cho anh? Hay là em đang mơ mộng nhiều quá?

Cuối cùng, hôm đó, em đỉ ngủ mà cũng chẳng biết em cảm thấy thế nào về cô gái ngày mai em sẽ gặp. Nhưng em vẫn biết, nếu có một người con gái có thể làm anh cười như vậy thì em sẽ cố gắng làm bạn cô ấy. Em chỉ thắc mắc mãi mà không dám hỏi anh, cô ấy sao mà biết Wickham và sao chiều nay lại có vẻ bối rỗi trước mặt anh như thế? Tại sao anh mấy tuần nay lại cứ rầu rĩ đến vậy? Có liên quan gì tới cô ấy không?

Đêm qua rồi thì sáng cũng tới. Cô ấy đến vào buổi chiều. Anh và em lại đang ở trong phòng âm nhạc, em lại chơi đàn, nhưng là một bản khác. Rồi cô ấy bước vào. Anh quay lưng vào cửa nên em thấy cô ấy trước. Không hiểu sao, khi thấy cô ấy, hôm nay đã tươi cười hơn hôm qua, em cảm thấy cô ấy thật dễ gần. Chưa ai cho em cái cảm giác thoải mái như thế này trong lần gặp đầu tiên cả.

Còn anh, anh chỉ biết nhìn cô ấy. Em nhìn anh ngắm cô ấy mà không giấu được nụ cười thích thú. Trong đầu em đã bắt đầu tưởng tượng được đám cưới của hai người. Em cũng đã bắt đầu gọi chị ấy một tiếng chị trong đầu. Anh đừng giận em, anh nhé.

Buổi chiều qua đi thật vui vẻ và cũng thật nhanh. Chỉ một buổi chiều với chị Elizabeth thôi em cũng đã chắc chắn rằng anh đã yêu chị ấy rồi, và anh đã có một sự lựa chọn thật khôn ngoan. Chị ấy thật khác với cô Bingley, không có chút giả tạo, không nịnh nọt, và thật sự thật thà và vui tính dễ thương. Chị ấy lại càng khác Anne. Anne sẽ chỉ biết ngồi im lặng còn chị ấy thì sôi nổi. Khi cả anh và em bản tính trầm lặng thì gia đình chúng ta sẽ cần thêm một người sôi nổi như chị Elizabeth, anh nhỉ? Đưng hiểu lầm em, em rất mến Anne (dù không thể nói là thích được cô Bingley) nhưng em không tin Anne lại thích hợp làm vợ anh như dì Catherine muốn nghĩ.

Bữa ăn cũng qua đi. Những ghen tị trẻ con em có hôm qua dành cho chị ấy đã biến mất đi đâu, giờ chỉ còn sự yêu mến thực sự. Lúc này em thực sự hy vọng là một ngày kia chuyện của anh và chị ấy sẽ có kết cục có hậu và em sẽ còn nhiều cơ hội biết chị ấy thêm. Thật sự lúc họ ra về em không đành xa chị ấy vì còn muốn chuyện trò nữa. Em không đành thì anh lại càng không đành. Anh đưa họ về tận nhà nghỉ. Em chỉ muốn mời họ ở lại chơi Pemberley luôn nhưng em cũng biết quan hệ giữa chúng ta và họ tới giờ chưa thân mật tới vậy. Tiếc nhỉ.

Em chờ anh về, muốn hỏi bằng được những chi tiết về những gì xảy ra giữa anh và chị ấy ở Hertfordshire. Nhưng anh về, không còn tươi cười như lúc ra đi. Trông anh hớt hải, mặt nghiêm nghị, căng thẳng và hét cho mọi người chuẩn bị hành lý cho anh đi London ngay lập tức. Em chỉ có thể nhìn anh trong hoang mang. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Anh chỉ kịp nói với em là nhà chị Elizabeth có chuyện và anh đi giúp bọn họ. Anh nói sẽ viết thư cho em sau rồi quay người di thẳng. Em quá bất ngờ để có thể giữ anh lại hỏi thêm.

Mấy ngày dài đằng đẵng không có tin gì của anh. Nghe nói chị Elizabeth và cậu mợ cũng đã rời khỏi Derbyshire ngay đêm đó. Em như phát điên lên vì không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, lo cho anh, lại lo cả cho chị ấy. Mấy ngày hôm sau, em nhận được một lá thư, không phải thư của anh mà là thư của anh họ Fitzwilliam. Anh ấy nói cho em biết anh rất bận nhưng em không nên lo lắng và anh sẽ trở lại và giải thích mọi việc cho em. Không lo lắng ư? Làm sao em khong lo được khi anh phi ra khỏi nhà một các bất ngờ như thế?

Rồi anh cũng trở lại. Trông anh mệt mỏi nhưng đắc thắng. Em không dám gượng hỏi anh ngay. Đợi anh nghỉ ngơi. Như anh cũng không muốn kể cho em thì phải. Nhưng không, tối hôm đó, anh đã kể hết cho em. Anh kể cho em về anh Bingley và cô Jane Bennet và sự can thiệp của anh. Anh kể cho em về việc gặp Wickham ở Hertfordshire. Anh kể cho em về việc anh cầu hôn chị Elizabeth ở Kent và bị chị ấy khước từ. Anh xin lỗi em vì đã kể chuyện em và Wickham cho chị ấy mà không hỏi trước em. Anh kể chuyện Lydia Bennet và Wickham. Anh kể những gì anh vừa làm cho cả gia đình Bennet một cách bình thản mà không có chút đự cao tự đại.

Và em hiểu, anh không nói nhưng em biết, anh làm thế vì chị Elizabeth. Anh chỉ tìm đến Wickham vì những người anh yêu thương thôi. Cũng như năm ngoái, anh hạ mình tha cho Wickham vì không muốn làm tổn thương em, không muốn bôi nhọ thanh danh của em. Em nghe những đoạn về Wickham mà lòng em trĩu nặng. Cũng vì em mà anh không phơi bày tính cách thật của Wickham cho mọi người biết được ở Hertfordshire. Cũng vì em mà anh bị mọi người hiểu nhầm. Cũng vì em mà anh bị chị Elizabeth hiểu nhầm. Cũng vì em mà chị Elizabeth đã bị Wickham lừa dối. Cũng vì em mà giờ Lydia Bennet bị đày vào một cuộc hôn nhân đã chết trước khi nó bắt đầu.

Em nghĩ đến việc Wickham giờ đã thành hôn mà lòng em đau nhói. Không đâu anh, em không phải là vẫn còn yêu hắn. Cái gọi là tình yêu em dành cho hắn chỉ là tình cảm nông nổi của một cô bé khờ khạo. Em đã thấy bộ mặt thật của hắn. Em chỉ đau lòng là hắn đã thành công lần nữa, lừa dối được một cô gái vô tội. Dù cuộc sống sau này của hắn có là một sự trừng phạt đi nữa thì Lydia Bennet có đang bị trừng phạt theo không? Cô ấy cũng chỉ bằng tuổi em thôi mà. Cũng cái tuổi mới lớn thích mộng tưởng đó, chắc chắn cô ấy đã mơ mông, như em đã từng mơ mộng, là sẽ được hạnh phúc suốt đời bên Wickham. Rồi cô ấy, cũng như em, sẽ một ngày nhận ra rằng Wickham chỉ có thể mang đến những chuỗi đau khổ. Nhưng cô ấy đâu may mắn như em? Cô ấy đâu thoát được Wickham như em. Em đau lòng cho Lydia, cho những cô gái khác, những người em chưa gặp, những người từng bị Wickham lừa gạt, cho cả chị Elizabeth nữa.

Nhưng em cũng hiểu, em có tự trách mình cũng không thay đổi được gì. Chuyện đã xảy ra, em chỉ có thể đặt nó đằng sau và tiếp tục đi trên con đường của em thôi, phải không anh? Em đã từ một cô bé nông nổi, ngây thơ trở thành chín chắn hơn. Và sau những gì em phải trải qua với Wickham, em cũng đã biết được một điều, dù chuyện gì xảy ra thì anh vẫn luôn ở bên em. Em chỉ cần biết thế thôi, anh ạ. Và hiểu được điều này, em có phần thanh thản hơn.

Giờ thì sao? Anh và chị Elizabeth...Em biết, anh đang chần chừ chưa đi thăm anh Bingley ở Hertfordshire. Em biết anh sợ điều gì. Anh sợ sự khước từ. Anh sợ nếu bị khước từ lần nữa anh sẽ không thể đối mặt với chị ấy lần nữa. Nhưng anh à, cơ hội hạnh phúc chỉ có một thôi, anh vứt bỏ nó đi, có phải anh không cần nó nữa? Chị Elizabeth là hạnh phúc của anh đó. Anh không nói với chị ấy những gì anh đã làm cho chị ấy. Anh không muốn sự biết ơn của chị ấy mà muốn tình yêu của chị ấy. Nhưng sự biết ơn đầu phải là cái gì xấu? Em mới chỉ gặp chị ấy một lần, nhưng em cũng thấy đủ về tính cách thẳng thắn của chị ấy để hiểu được rằng chị ấy sẽ không lấy một người chỉ vì mang ơn người đó đâu. Anh không nên sợ chị ấy chấp nhận anh chỉ vì mang ơn anh. Anh nên tin rằng nếu chị ấy chấp nhận anh, đó là chấp nhận với tất cả tình yêu của chị ấy.

Em muốn nói với anh những câu này nhưng từ khi về nhà anh như tránh mặt em. Có phải anh biết em sẽ nói những điều này với anh?

Rồi em khéo léo nhắc với anh là anh không phải người duy nhất đang đợi tình yêu. Còn anh Bingley nữa mà. Anh đã nói với anh ấy chuyện của Jane Bennet chưa? Nhìn vẻ hơt hải của anh mà em suýt bật cười. Đúng là anh quên anh Bingley thật. Anh tức tốc phi ngựa đến Hertfordshire để giải thích tất cả với Bingley. Em nhìn anh đi. Em hy vọng, sau chuyến đi Hertfordshire này của anh, chuyện tình cảm của Bingley và Jane Bennet sẽ không phải là câu chuyện tình duy nhất có kết cục tốt. Em gái anh sẽ chúc phúc cho anh và đợi tin vui của anh.

Georgiana Darcy

* * *

><p>HMSChocolate DienAnh . Net<p>

13-07-2007


End file.
